fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Forever)
Ongoing Construction Notice: This Article, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Forever) is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incompleated catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence. Note: This is an adaptation of Naruto Uzumaki using info from both the fanon version and the Narutopedia version and is for the usage in my story as a protoganist. Another Inprotant Notice: 'This Article is also a fanon based on a fanon. Meaning that the information found in this article is not entirely based or found in Nartuo Forever. (To Sasuke) "''To be hated because of something beyond your controll, to have watched the person clocest to you kill everyone you loved, to be tortured to the brink of insanity. These are just a few of the many tragic things that happened in my past life. But thats what it is, the past. I have a loving village, friends, family, and even you! Honestly, you are the best friend a person could ask for. But enough with this phliophser shit. Lets get a bowl of ramen!" Kidness that is never mistaken for weakness. -AlphaRay Wavnd '''Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is the title character and main protagonist of Naruto. In the story of Naruto Forever, certian events cause him to be raised by Sasuke Uchiha and thus become an Otogakure affiliated shinobi. In the second part of the story, he is a Chunin involved with Koukon, aspiring Otokuku, sage, member of the Fuma Clan, and Presudo-Jinchuriki of the Jyuubi no Ookami. Plot History Background For background plot information about this character up untill the events of Naruto Forever, click here. In order to protect him from the newest threat to the shinobi world, Sasuke used a acient spell that ended up turning him into a child version of himself. Howerver, this was not a justu, but an actual space-time ninjstu that reversed Naruto to the point where he is six years old. Sasuke became his new guardian. Naruto Forever In the second part of Naruto Forever, Naruto is now a 10-year old chunin who thanks to Sasuke, who is now Otokuku, a member of Koukon, Otokugsu's pimary defense unit. Normaly, only those ranked at Sennin can join. While trying to spend his time training and incresing in ranks, Naruto strives to become Otokuku one day, and protect all that is presious to him. Naruto's official debut takes place after a Koukon meeting adressing the third official five kage summit to deal with S.W.O.R.D and the Arnilax Empire. He was seen Appearence Personailty Powers and Abilities Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article: ''Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchuriki Forms'' In order to give him an extra set of protection aginst S.W.O.R.D, Sasuke used chakra from his tailed beast ball, used the Ryukagan to give it a shape, then used an avanced seal to place that small portion of the Jyuubi's chakra inside of Naruto thus turning him into a presudo-jinchuriki. The chakra gives him a increse in his already outrageous stanima, immense suply of chakra, and super regenetive abilities. According to various sensors, the amount of chakra Naruto carries within his body is equivlent to the amount it takes to make a tailed beast ball at full power. Concidering how powerfull the technique is, it is safe to assume that Naruto carries a vast amount of the Jyuubi's chakra sealed within him. What is unique about the chakra is that it is made of both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura) as well as the Jyuubi's orginal tailed beast chakra. Implying that, it appears to be based on the concepts of human yin and yang chakra. Due to this, it can be assumed that Naruto can controll these eleaments at will, and even both at the same time, but due to how the tailed beast ball is formed, Naruto has more positive black chakra then negative white chakra at the respective 8:2 raito. The chakra is corled black with a thick blood red outline, and Naruto has shown on various occasions on using a cloak in the shape of the Jyuubi itself. Some of the abilities include using imposible limbs, sonic roars, as well as forming a twister with just the swipe of his claw. Of course, Naruto has yet to master the chakra of the Jyuubi sealed inside him, and thus must use it's chakra with extreme caution. Backstage Pass Quotes Triva -Naruto's Otogakure Ninja restration number is that same as it was in Kohona.